The Unexpected Personality
"The Unexpected Personality" is the third episode of The Shopkins Battle. It was released on June 30, 2018. In this episode, the contestants do the long jump. The highest scoring contestant will get a Win Token. The episode is most likely named after Pamela Camera's crazy personality. Team Apple Blossom, Hey! lost the challenge. Eliminated Mitzy Oven Mitt: 13 votes Trivia *The episode title is referred to in Paper Puppets. *The Elimination Time intro was altered in this episode. There no longer is a fade and the word "time" changed from pink to green. This version of the Elimination Time intro was used in every subsequent episode up until episode 10. *Bling Unicorn Ring and Strawberry Kiss are revealed to dislike key lime pie. *This episode reveals that Ghurty has jumpaphobia, which is a fear of jumping. *This is the first of the five episodes to mention a character in the title, in this case it's Pamela Camera. The later episodes to mention a contestant occur 3 seasons later, which are Getting Teardrop to Talk, Fortunate Ben, Jessicake Goes Too Far, and This Episode Is About Mystabella. *This is the first and probably only episode where there is rain. *A pre-drawing of a Shopkin resembling Lemona & Lima is featured in the doodle. *The scores are as follows: **Team Apple Blossom, Hey!: 34 **The Caregivers: 50 *Celeste Rainbow Dress is not seen even once throughout the entire episode, despite that she managed to jump. **However, she is mentioned twice, as follows: ***1st: by Tutucute after he realized that it's raining and saying that it's a "Celeste Family Reunion". ***2nd: indirectly by the TV screen while displaying the total scores. *Honey Hearts is the first contestant to say the "Voting is open till" line at the end of the episode. *This is the first time Honey Hearts pops herself, implying the first time someone commits suicide on the show. *While jumping, Strawberry Kiss hums the exact same melody that Jessicake hummed in Donatina Finds Out Her Value. *The PCRCC said: **1st Time: "NOTHING, IDLE, WATCHING, AMERICAN, IDOL, WAITING, NOT SURE, PREGNANT, WINNING $, SILENT, DISPLAYING, STATUS" **2nd Time: "THINKING, BEING A, BRO ICRCC, TO BE, QUOTE, UNQUOTE, "COOL", NOW I AM, SUPPOSEDLY, PRETENDING, TO BE DOING, THE ACT OF" **3rd Time: "COULD, YOU, JUST, NOT WATCH, ME WHILE, I DISPLAY, THE STATUS, ACTUALLY, NEVER, MIND, FORGET, IT" *Lippy Lips' cheating that led to elimination was used in Total Lippy Island. *In the new thumbnail, D'lish Donut has her new body asset. *This episode reveals that Shopkins in the Shopkins Battle series are capable of using the bathroom, although it does not explain what they do in there. The only other episodes referencing a bathroom is Paper Towel and Today's Very Special Episode. *Both Strawberry Kiss' singing while jumping and Jessicake's humming while not looking at the contestants are references to Jessicake's humming at the beginning of Donatina Finds Out Her Value. *Somehow Mitzy Oven Mitt was launched to the Bag of Doom despite the Sender Scoop Thrower being too weak to get her there. Category:Episodes